


【黑子的篮球】【赤绿】未完待续

by Narcissus_Qian



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Kind of Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Orgasm Control
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissus_Qian/pseuds/Narcissus_Qian
Summary: WC结束后，赤司征十郎遇见了绿间真太郎。
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Midorima Shintarou
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 想作为小绿的生日贺文，如果能在绿间生日前写完的话【笑

恢复体力，整理衣服，收拾行李，洛山篮球队从更衣室走出来时天已经黑了大半。苍蝇般的记者随着诚凛的退场散去，体育馆的后门空荡荡的，显得有些寂寞，和队里垂头丧气的氛围倒是相配。

赤司仍然抬头挺胸地走在队伍前方，情绪内敛，脸上看不出来什么。如果被采访过他的那些记者看到，一定会惊叹于现在的他竟与半年前IH夺冠时也没有什么差别。

只是看上去而已。

绿间叹了口气，从等待的拐角处走出来，向露出恰到好处的惊讶神情的赤司示意他有话说。

赤司顿了顿，好像正在心里权衡着，随后转头和教练说了几句，就脱离继续向前的队伍，噙着看似真诚的微笑走向绿间。

颁奖后大家都换上了便服。绿间的深灰色夹克里套着一件黑色的卫衣，赤司的浅灰色外套里面则是一件白色卫衣。走到一起后乍一看还有点像情侣装，绿间天马行空地想着，又猛然回过神。

“赤司征十郎。”绿间低头看着赤司，像是在确认什么。

“好久不见，绿间。”赤司还在笑着，微微抬起头看着绿间。

“你回来了。”绿间的话尾有一些不易察觉的叹息，平时惯用的后缀也因为情绪的起伏而忘记加上。为了掩饰一般，绿间匆匆向后门边的椅子走去。

然后忽然想到那时的赤司从不会跟随别人。

停步，回头，等待赤司越过自己的绿间震惊地发现赤司竟随着自己停下了脚步，还投来带着疑惑的视线，无声地询问。

果然还是……糟糕了啊。绿间继续向前走，似乎之前的插曲没有发生。

等到两人坐在长椅上，赤司像知道绿间想问什么似的说起来：“本来想用这次失败挫去他的戾气，最后没有忍心。毕竟……让他替我撑了这么久，就像是对弟弟的保护欲一样，可惜还是……”

阴沉的天终于承受不住潮气的重量，淅淅沥沥地下起雨来。

绿间看着低下头没有继续说下去的赤司。椅子上方是体育馆二层延伸出来的露台，虽然能挡住大部分雨点，却抵不住肆虐的狂风。冬季杯前赤司剪下的刘海长了些，此时被风吹进来的雨滴濡湿，贴在额头上，已经接近眉梢。那时的他……

“绿间要不要来家里喝一杯茶？看起来一时半会儿天气不会好转。父亲今晚在京都的本家，东京的私宅离这里不远，没有住人。”赤司的话打断了空气里湿润的沉默和绿间剪不断理还乱的思绪。

绿间的眼睛对上赤司平静的视线。即使已经见过无数次赤司的伪装，绿间仍然会感叹那完美无缺的面具。

他知道赤司现在的心情，只会比自己在雨中哭泣的那天更差。

那些队友，肯定会被赤司的伪装欺骗，认为独自抗下一切的赤司根本不会伤心，不会自责，认为明天那个鼓励他们夺回王者称号的赤司队长已经迈过了今天的失败，绿间想。不是的！赤司也是人，也只是个缺乏父爱的16岁孩子，无论他表现得多么天衣无缝，他的内心仍会受伤。

绿间在理智清醒之前点了点头。

他同样知道现在也许只有他能够给予赤司一些安慰，以过去恋人的身份。


	2. Chapter 2

像所有青春期酸酸甜甜的暧昧，赤司告白时绿间虽然有些惊讶，心里却不住流淌着“啊，果然是这样的说”的声音。

不知道是谁先开始的，通红着脸颊点头后的绿间下一秒就已经在拥抱。他比赤司高一头，张开双臂将赤司裹在怀里好像身体的本能。

作为男性，身体周围的安全距离被人入侵后的反感是无从避免的，更不要说本身就气场强大的赤司。但绿间没有感受到一丝一毫的挣动。他们两个人站在夜晚的部活室中，月光透过窗户打在身上，又从校服上漫反射到四周照亮了教室。就像在发光一样的说，绿间想。

他抬起手，想要抚摸怀中蔷薇色的头发。

而之后他们的关系没有什么改变。赤司太忙了，他们不在一个班，平时的相处时间照旧只有放学后社团活动的那几个小时。等到部活结束，赤司家的司机早已在校门外等候，剩下的奇迹们总会一起在校门口的便利店吃冰棍，之后黄濑又拉拉扯扯地拽着他一起往家走。一天就过去了。

没有什么超过朋友界限的交流，仿佛那个晚上完全是他自己想象出来的。

他有几次想叫住赤司，张开嘴却不能发声。说什么呢？总不能让赤司跟他们一起去便利店门口站着吃冰棍的说。

之前也是这样相处的，怎么就不能继续这样下去呢？仅仅是因为那一句话么？绿间摇了摇头，清除掉脑海里不切实际的想法，继续认真听讲。

午休时，绿间嫌班里吵闹，往往利用自己副队长的职务去篮球部的部活室学习。后来被赤司发现，中午的部活室就成为了他们两个人的小天堂。学业忙的时候就各自刷题，不忙的时候就拿出来将棋对弈。即使他从来没有赢过赤司，休息时间也总是很快就过去了。

等到国二，赤司的职责多起来，一天一天的见不到人影，绿间才意识到午休的时间有多么漫长。

不要再有奇怪的想法了！绿间坐在空荡荡的活动室里，低下头，强迫自己看进去手里拿来预习的书，耳朵却捕捉到门被推开的声音，余光看到一头红毛。

赤……司？

赤司关好门，拽了椅子，坐在他的对面。

绿间故作镇定地用左手推了下眼镜，尽力不带任何情绪地问：“怎么了的说？”

赤司将手肘支在桌子上。因为身高的原因，他需要微微抬头才能和绿间对视。

然后赤司开口：“真太郎。”

这不是告白后第一次与赤司独处，却是赤司第一次叫他的名字。绿间的内心忽然慌乱起来。

啊！他想要做什么？分手么？我最近没有做什么事情吧……难道是他嫌我不够主动么？不过面对他谁敢霸王硬上弓啊！啊不对这个词好像不是这个用法？啊——他到底想怎么样的说！

绿间故作镇静地合上书，又推了推眼镜：“？”

“今天部活结束后没什么事情，我想和真太郎一起走。”赤司笑了笑，补充：“司机那边已经说好了。”

绿间的心里炸成一朵烟花：无论怎样，赤司和便利店就像是在数轴正负方向的两端，一副永远不会扯上关系的样子。

赤司好像看透了他的疑惑，继续说：“我想，如果可以在部活时间外观察队员，应该会对我们的战略调整有一些帮助。”

啊，原来是为了篮球队。绿间松了一口气，忽视掉心里有些酸涩的感觉，点下头，表示自己会和其他人去说明情况的说。

赤司得到意料之中的回应，狡黠地勾了勾嘴角，继续说：“当然，主要还是想和真太郎一起放学。”

绿间被猝不及防的直球打中了大脑里的爱情中枢，眼睁睁地看见自己在赤司眼眸中的倒影变成了蔷薇色。

赤司总是这样，平时一本正经，不经意间做出的小事却牵动着他的心弦。绿间想，而自己竟然沉迷于此，祈祷希望时间在此处停滞，这样现在的生活就可以永远继续下去。

神明没有回答。齿轮终将转动到爆发的那一刻。

绿间发现另一个赤司出现得愈发频繁。同样的称呼，同样的声音，听来竟有天渊之别。

紫原发出挑战的时候，绿间的心脏猛然跳了一下，像是知道有件可遇而不可求的事物已经站在了离去的站台上，而下一秒列车就要出发。

一切已成定局。

没有告别，绿间那不算轰轰烈烈却是被精心呵护的爱情，在傍晚的体育馆戛然而止。

他终究是没有亲手揉一下赤司的头发，说一声“我在的说”。


	3. Chapter 3

科学研究发现，女性对频率较高的声音敏感，男性则正相反。赤司说话的声音不算高也不够低，造成的结果就是一路神游的绿间没有被赤司低声的呼唤回神，反而是被开门时钥匙发出的声音惊醒。

绿间露出尴尬的神情，跟在赤司身后走进门。

屋子大概是前几天赤司来东京打比赛时刚刚收拾的，还透着一股冰凉的冷清。绿间脱下鞋，将装着衣服和幸运物的书包放在鞋柜上，略带拘谨地走进房间。

国中时，赤司的父亲为了每天和赤司一起吃一顿饭，很少在本家留宿，即使出差也会尽快回家，于是家里的佣人来来往往，没断绝过。因此，赤司虽邀请过绿间，后者却带着隐秘的担忧拒绝了。

这是绿间第一次进入赤司生活的空间，尽管只是暂时的。

宽敞的客厅中摆着电视，绿间依着赤司的手势坐到沙发上，看着赤司熟练地从净水机中接出半釜水，用茶勺从茶罐中舀了茶叶放进去，再端着向他走来，将茶壶放到茶几旁的简易室内风炉上烧水。

绿间想站起来迎接，却被赤司用眼神阻止，只能看着他坐到旁边。赤司专心盯着炉子，好像没有开口的意图。绿间则无意识地继续注视赤司的侧脸，思考应该如何开始对话。

赤司不需要同情。同情是对强者的侮辱。但他一定需要安慰，需要有人告诉他无需自己承担所有后果，告诉他要相信自己与队友，告诉他一时的失败不是全部；需要有人包容他，接受他全部的缺点；需要有人将他搂入怀中，告诉他“别怕，我在”。

绿间想起被高尾从雨中捡回去的那晚，在小饭店打打闹闹一通后心情反倒好了很多。可现在……总不能让赤司去和黑子一起吃饭的说！绿间皱起眉头。 

很快，水“咕噜咕噜”地烧开了。赤司取了两个茶杯，分别倒至八成满，将一杯茶推到绿间面前，自己端起另一杯茶，看向心猿意马的绿间。

绿间被突如其来的沉默唤回意识，后知后觉地端起茶杯。

之前泡茶时屋里还有点噪声，现在安静下来，平时听不到的声音被放大，心肌收缩，泵出血液，红细胞在血浆中碰撞，杂七杂八地敲在鼓膜上。绿间的脑海竟一时无法平静。

绿茶的苦涩从口腔沁入五脏六腑，赤司还在望着自己。不能再沉默下去了的说，绿间想。

“之后会怎么样？”

没头没尾的一句话，赤司显得有些疑惑。

“你的父亲那里。”绿间一边暗骂自己竟然选了一个最差的开场白，一边补充。

“啊，”赤司垂下眼帘，“我不知道。”顿了一下，又说：“也许会不让我继续打篮球，也许会要求我夺回冠军吧。”说完，赤司将茶喝净，把茶杯放在茶几上，抬头对上绿间的视线，郑重地说：“谢谢你。”

绿间忽然就惊慌失措起来。他很少见到这样的赤司。赤司似乎永远都是强大的，自信的，散发着光芒的，而不是现在这样，甚至可以说是脆弱的。

身体的本能一般，绿间放下茶杯，将赤司抱在怀里。赤司的身体僵硬着。大抵是被吓到了吧，绿间苦笑，准备放开手，想着应该怎么解释自己的一时冲动的说。

然后惊喜地感受到赤司回抱住他。

绿间的眼眶开始湿润。这个熟悉又陌生的温暖怀抱，他本以为他在那个傍晚永远失去了。他看着赤司决绝地转过身，没有一点留恋地离开他。他盯着他，不敢眨眼，害怕就此错过赤司最后的一丝犹豫。

那个人太过孤独，他只能站在原地，眼看着两人之间的距离越来越远，至于殊途；可那个人又太过耀眼，他满腔的关怀与爱意无法消弭，只好沉甸甸地压在心里，越积越多。

“我以为……”绿间呓语着闭上眼睛，眼泪从眼角溢出，后半句话梗在了喉咙中。

你不要我了。

失去视力，人的五感就会变得灵敏。绿间感受到赤司的双手摩挲着他突起的脊柱，一路向上；一声轻笑在耳边响起，绿间还没有来得及反驳，就听见赤司说：“明明是我输掉了，怎么你还哭起来了？”

眼泪止不住地继续掉下，绿间赌起气来：“是衣服上的雨水进眼睛里而已的说！”换得赤司更多的笑声和颈后加重力道的抚摸。

不知道是谁先开始的亲吻。柔软的嘴唇相触，绿间睁开眼，赤司是如此的靠近他，要把他吸进去一样。精致的脸上修长的睫毛轻轻颤动着，像振翅的蝴蝶，在阳光中洒下夺目的闪粉。

仅是一刻失神，赤司的舌头就撬开唇缝钻了进来，肆意昭示着领土的所有权。明明喝的是一样的茶叶，绿间却觉得赤司尝起来比苦茶更要清冽，直直地钻入心底，刻下深入骨髓的印记，再无法忘记。

被压在沙发上时，绿间心里想的是“果然”。即使外表变了几番，根植于内心的事物是不会变的。这次失败对赤司来说，无论他表现得如何轻松或不在意，如何迅速调整心态，笑着面对未来将会发生的事物，心里仍会像被锐利的匕首捅下一刀一样，血流不止，难以愈合。

我应当抚慰他，绿间想，这是我最初的意图，他需要我。然后放下所有的防线，付出一切拥抱身上温暖的躯体，沉浸在漫长的亲吻中。

硬起来的器官不经意蹭到一起，绿间感觉赤司停顿了一下，睁开眼，看到赤司蔷薇色的眼眸蒙上了一层情欲的水雾，却没有下一个动作，好似是在等待一个同意。他想自己看起来大抵也是一副眼镜歪斜欲望缠身的模样，不禁嘴角勾出了一道笑意，从赤司的后背上抬起手，在赤司忽然带点受伤的目光中摘下眼镜，放到茶杯旁，收回来时顺便揉了揉赤司柔软的红毛，说：“可以的说。”又在赤司瞬间亮起来的眼神中红了半边脸，掩饰般地补充：“你愿意的话在这里就可以，我也不介意换个地方的说。”说完，另外半边脸也红了透顶，只好低头把脸藏在赤司颈边，两条大长腿却背叛主人意志似的缠上了赤司的身体。

所以究竟是怎样变成现在这个情景的啊！绿间一丝不挂地躺在赤司的床上，恨不得把脑袋埋到充满赤司味道的被子中。他同意后赤司就把他赶进了浴室，冲完澡找赤司帮忙从书包里拿干净衣服时，又被坏笑着的赤司以“不需要”为名从浴室拽到卧室的床上，还没回过神来，一句“等一下”后那人也进了浴室……

绿间的大脑还在弯弯绕绕试图弄明白眼下的情况，殊不知赤司已经迅速准备好回到了卧室。卡壳的绿间被男性荷尔蒙的气息所包裹，落入了一个有力的怀抱中。不是没有在国中的更衣室里坦诚相见过，肌肤相贴却完全是另一种不一样的感觉了。

“啊、”身下隐秘的穴口突然间遭到外物的入侵，绿间不由惊叫出来。赤司立刻停了动作坐起来，有些犹豫地看向他，问：“可以么？”

绿间点点头，刚刚在浴室里他就已经想到会有这一步，那仅是受到惊吓后的条件反射而已。

习惯于操控篮球的手指带着一丝凉意进入身体，固态的药膏接触到体温后很快化作液体，在抽插间溢出来，顺着凹陷流下，弄得身下一片湿润。还开着灯，想到赤司轻而易举就可以将这副景象尽收眼底，绿间一下子红了脸，只好从旁边捞起被子盖在头上，心甘情愿地做一只鸵鸟，把头埋入地下。

失去视觉信号后，体内的感官源源不断地顺着神经向大脑皮层汇报信息。赤司的动作轻柔，一点点地开拓未知的疆土。融化后的药膏丝毫不显冰凉，反而带来一丝燥热。绿间难耐地扭了扭腰，没有想到这番情景让赤司的性器又硬了两分。

一根手指，两根手指……突然间，“啊、”一丝不像是自己的喘息从唇间流出。就像是碰到了一个开关，一种陌生的舒适感从绿间身后传来，在脑细胞间碰撞，激发一圈圈涟漪，让人一边想要逃离，一边贪图更多。绿间咬住嘴唇，试图阻止奇怪的声音。

而赤司像是得到新玩具的孩子一样，不断地摁压刚发现的地方。

神经冲动在身体里转了一圈后，反而回到了下腹，绿间的性器也愈发兴奋，前端分泌出液体，在地心引力的牵扯下汇入身后的泥泞。赤司将手指抽出来，意外的空虚啃噬着绿间的理智，掀开阻挡视线的薄被，闯入眼中的是他从未见过的赤司，有些凶狠的温柔，隐藏着软弱的茫然，像一颗尖利的钉子钉入心田。

无论是谁，都难以完美地处置长久胜利后突如其来的失败。重建信念是一个艰难的过程，绿间想，然后在意料之中的贯穿下失了片刻清明。

相比三根手指，赤司的性器还要大上一圈，让人难以想象那种地方竟然能够容纳。赤司侵入的节奏不算快，却每一次都整根没入，准确地撞击在埋在深处的腺体。肉体碰撞的声音回荡在不算大的房间内，第一次不小心惊叫出声音后，绿间就害羞地咬紧下唇，将喘息尽数吞下。

赤司俯下身去，轻轻用手将嘴唇解救出来，抚摸被咬出牙印的嫣红。人的唇部是身体上拥有最多触觉感受器的器官，而现在这些器官全部在绿间的丘脑腹后核里尖叫。与此同时，绿间的性器被夹在两人中间，敏感的头部接触到不属于自己的细腻肌肤，向端脑传递回失控的讯息。

还不够，绿间想，这些还不够，他想要赤司在自己的身体里驰骋，想要赤司强硬地占有他，想要告诉赤司即使与全世界为敌，也会有自己和他同属一方！

也许是听到了绿间的心意，赤司吻上绿间的双唇，辗转流连。身下的节奏加快，润滑油混合着不知谁的液体顺着大腿根划下，沾染一片狼藉。绿间不由自主地张开双腿盘在身上人的腰间，带来的后果是对性器变本加厉的摩擦。同时从两个方向传回的快感层层累积，敲打着绿间残存的神智。

压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草是绿间下意识想要抚摸自己的手被赤司摁在了身侧。绿间眼角发红，面带媚色，带着一丝恳求看向赤司。

赤司笑了笑，伸手捞过绿间的脑袋，用气声在后者耳边低语：“我们一起。”接着安抚性地揉了揉绿间的头发，加快了抽插的速度。

细碎的电流顺着神经在全身流窜，绿间觉得自己快要不行了。脱力的手臂无法挣脱赤司的桎梏，只好抬起腰迎合每一次的撞击，划出旖旎的曲线。

最终释放在被赤司的手覆盖上的一瞬间。

能够传达么？我的心意，与我们未完待续的爱情。

一刻恍惚，绿间没有看见赤司眼中的狂乱与占有，是独属于他一人的欲望。

我知道的，你的意图与爱情。

她们蕴藏在你凝视的目光中、不经意吐出的话语中、下意识做出的动作中。

谢谢你，还有。

我爱你。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最终还是没有维持一个良好的卫生习惯……好孩子不要学习！  
> 以及：小绿生日快乐！


End file.
